Faith
Hi, i'm *Faith* from the forums. I started reading Warriors when The Fourth Apprentice first came out. I joined the forums January 19 2012, though I first discovered the forums in 2009. My warrior name is Faithheart, though I had trouble choosing between that and Snowflower at first. My OOTS family consits of my mother Bramblewing and my sisters +LionBlaze+ and BRACKENFUR88. Abour Me: Color: My favourite color is Blue. I hate the color black. Ironically, one of my favourite warrior cats is black. T.V. shows: My favourite T.V shows are Pokemon, Once Upon a Time, MLP: FIM and a lot of different cartoons. Movies: I like Disney movies, animal movies, or any fantasy movies. I hate vampie movies and roman empire movies. There are other movie that I hate too, including war movies/movies where they kill each other. Books: My favourite book series is Warriors, of course. I love Hollyleaf and I wished she could be leader, before her unfairy death. HollyxFallen is my only favourite Holly pairing. Food: I am a picky eater. I mostly like junk food, like chips and chocolate. I love French Fries. 'My Little Pony' This is a very good show, contrary to what anyone who hates it believes. The version i'm refering to is the new MLP: Friendship is Magic. The new show was booming with success sometimes after it was realeased. Some might call G4. Yes, there was a G1, G2, G3 and even G3.5. This new generation is my favourite, of them all. My favourites in this show are: Fluttershy: She is a female Pegasus and she represents the element of kindness. She is sweet, soft-spoken and a friend to all the animals. Fluttershy's appearence and caring nature is based off of Posey from G1. She owns a pet rabbit named Angel, who is shown to be pushy and temperamental. Apple Bloom: She is an Earth pony, who is Applejack's younger sister. Apple Bloom is a cutie mark crusader alongside her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. She doesn't have a cutie mark yet. She has been shown to have skills in renovation and production. Her original name was going to be Appleseed, but the name ran into copyright issues. Apple Bloom shares her talent in Art & Design with a G3 pony named Toola Roola. Sweetie Belle: She is a Unicorn pony, who is Rarity's younger sister. Sweetie Belle is apart of the cutie mark crusaders, along with her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. She is shown to be a talented singer, which could be argued as her special talent. She shares her name with G3 Sweetie Belle and her talent is a tribute to G3 Starsong. Princess Luna: She is a Pegasus Unicorn and the younger sister of Princess Celestia. She is also, the main antagonist, in the first two episodes of the show. Her name "Luna" means "moon" in latin. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: They are Mr. and Mrs. Cake's fraternal twin foals. Pound Cake displays a habit of pounding on things and Pumpkin Cake has a habit on chewing on objects that aren't food, including a table cloth, a towel, and several toys. Pipsqueak: He is a young Earth pony from Trottingham. Princess Cadance: She is a Pegasus Unicorn and Shining Armor's husband, meaning she is Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law, since Shining Armor is her brother. Cheerilee: She is an Earth pony and the school teacher of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Zecora: She is a zebra living in a hut in the Everfree Forest.